1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an apparatus for storing firearms. More particularly, this invention pertains to an apparatus for storing and displaying firearms in a manner to securely capture the firearm while permitting display of the firearm.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many owners of firearms prefer to display their firearm collection in their homes or businesses. Firearm display cabinets are available from a wide variety of sources and come in a wide variety of styles. These include inexpensive pine wood cabinets as well as exquisite, high quality, furniture-grade hardwood and glass systems. The primary function of traditional display cabinets is to provide an attractive display of an owner's firearm collection. Such cabinets provide only minimal security, which may include tempered glass and a low security lock.
Due to crime and concerns over child safety, increased attention has been placed on firearm security. Indeed, some jurisdictions legislate requirements for firearm safety. Legislative required storage may include metal safes or gun boxes. These are highly secure but sacrifice a visible and attractive display of a firearm collection.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a highly secure storage system for firearms while permitting their attractive display. The present invention provides a secure system for storing firearms with or without a surrounding cabinet. The present invention accommodates a wide range of firearm types. The design of the present invention is modular to accommodate a single firearm or multiple arms